


Happenstance

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: Could something meaningful bloom from a mere happenstance?





	Happenstance

"Baekkie? Is that you?"

Baekhyun couldn't help but scowl as he heard the all too familiar voice of the person he had oh-so-carefully avoided in the past three weeks.

"Wait. Baekkie! Wait for me. Hey!" He sped his pace up and went for the pedestrian lane, opting to cross the street despite the change of the walk light sign color from green to red. A loud screech of tires skidding on the road was all Baekhyun heard before the world went black.

***

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Wake up!"

Baekhyun groaned as a persistent voice roused him from his slumber. His body felt so tired and his sleep seemed too deep that he chose to ignore the voice and remained still, wanting nothing more than to go back to his dreamland where he was supposedly riding this life-sized version of a pink toy unicorn he had desperately begged his mom to buy for him when he was five. He never did get the toy, so he was clinging to the dream with all his might. Nonetheless, he felt the last of his resolve to go back to sleep drop as he was so rudely slapped across the buttocks - it was a pretty strong hit, mind you.

"Why the hell would you wake an innocent person from sleep when said person deserves many more hours of slumber because he hasn't been getting much these past few days due to a certain hag named Kim Jongdae, whom he has as an excuse for a Sociology professor, and who thought it'd be cool to require students to pass a complete data profile on  _all_  the tribes of continental Africa," Baekhyun murmured with his eyes still closed, fisting the sheets in his hands in a dire attempt to control his anger.

_It didn't work._

"And when I was dreaming of those precious pink unicorns too---ow!" Baekhyun all but shrieked as he felt the last of his patience ebb away along with the mental image of the pink unicorn that he rode, jolting up from his lying position and immediately lying back down as he felt his nose collide with someone else's jaw.

"Ouch! Holy shit! What the fuck were you---" Baekhyun's words were cut when he finally opened his eyes, mouth hanging agape as he took in the white surroundings.

"I-I-Where am I?" Baekhyun muttered dumbly, an apologetic smile on his face as the man dressed in white in front of him was still bent over, seemingly clutching his chin which looked like it was bleeding. Baekhyun's fault,  _no doubt._

"You are at the hospital, specifically the E.R., Mr. Baekkie...?  I am your nurse for today. According to your chart, you fainted at an intersection in downtown Seoul when a motorcycle was fast approaching you. The motorcycle managed to stop exactly a foot from where you were standing so consider yourself a lucky man," the other man, who was apparently Baekhyun's nurse, spoke in an almost mechanical manner. If it was because Baekhyun caused him a physical injury or  _that_  was just his personality, Baekhyun didn't know. All he knew was that nurses shouldn't be  _that_  grumpy, if grumpy at all. 

"The doctor's impression was severe anxiety attack. Dr. Kim ordered for a single-dose anxiolytic which has already been administered thru IVTT when you came in three hours ago. Your vital signs are stable and if you don't have any more questions, you're free to go after you let me discontinue your IV..." the nurse trailed off as he was already reaching for Baekhyun's hand, the latter flinching at the contact. Baekhyun clutched his hand to his chest when he felt his heartbeat dramatically increase. 

"Hey, is something wrong?" the nurse cautiously asked, showing a sliver of compassion and concern that was the appropriate attitude for a nurse.

"I-I'm fine. How about my bill? I have an insurance card. Do I go to the business office from here? Sorry but I don't have relatives in the city so no one will be able to process my papers for me," Baekhyun explained as he fiddled with the hem of his patient's gown, refusing to meet the other's eyes in fear of experiencing that same weird feeling he did when their skin brushed against each other.

"Oh, no. Your bill has already been paid for by the man who brought you here," the man in white continued as he reached for Baekhyun's hand once again, the latter barely managing not to withdraw his hand from the nurse's hold this time. "It's actually quite funny. Mister Oh Sehun has been at your bedside for the past three hours, but he got hungry so he went to the cafeteria merely five minutes before you woke up," the brunet finished as he placed a plaster over the cotton ball he pressed on the wound that the cannula left on the back of Baekhyun's hand.

"Mister Oh Sehun!?" Baekhyun asked, his eyes doubling in size when as if on cue, the man in question appeared at the doorway.

"Hunnie!?" Baekhyun gasped, mind racing as he thought of a hundred and one ways to escape from the area at that instant, wanting nothing more than the ground to swallow him whole right then and there.

"Yes. It's me, Baekkie. Missed me?" Sehun smiled his greasy gentleman smile that Baekhyun hated so much. 

Sehun, simply put, was a one-night-stand-gone-bad in Baekhyun's book of malicious mischief. Well actually, no. Sehun was a one-night-stand-gone-very-very-very-bad-it-was-so-bad-that-it-must-not-be-repeated-again-bad. Baekhyun had been smitten the very moment the Adonis walked up to him at the bar and bought him a drink. Surely, those chiseled abdominal muscles, gorgeous biceps, and pectorals could only belong to someone fit. Baekhyun was pretty much resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be able to walk during the rest of the weekend due to the other's stamina. He was resolved on getting the best lay of his life yet that night. First impressions, however, are almost always wrong. Baekhyun only realized that much when he was already beneath said man later that night, having really bad sex. Worst sex  _ever_ , if Baekhyun was to be blunt. Well, someone was surely nothing else but an eye candy.

Baekhyun left even before the sun rose the next day, willing himself to forget such a horrible experience, intent on not meeting the man ever again. Nevertheless, it seemed that fate was toying with him and he managed to bump into Sehun at least once a day since then. He didn't know if the other was really stalking him, but he got anxious anyway that he had started to lose sleep from his paranoia. Then it all came washing down on him - how Sehun had followed him yet again, how he ran to escape, how he crossed the road despite the stop sign, how he fainted and...yeah.

Alarms sounded in Baekhyun's mind as he thought of what to do next. After his almost near-death experience, he wasn't willing to risk getting stalked ever again. Because let's face it, no matter how handsome the person who follows you everywhere may be, it's creepy. Stalking is not cool,  _at all_. Who knows what would happen the next time he tries to escape from Sehun?

With that thought in mind, Baekhyun did the most preposterous thing he has ever done in his life so far. He pulled the nurse beside him by his stethoscope and smashed their lips together, closing his eyes as he did, wanting nothing more than to get Sehun to disappear from his life right then and there. Baekhyun thought he heard a yelp as he yanked the other's body flush against his, but paid it no heed. He concentrated on kissing the man in front of him. He felt him struggle at first so he slowly brought up a hand to settle on the man's neck, rubbing small circles there to coax him to respond. His free hand soon followed, his fingers threading themselves in the other's soft brown locks as he pulled the other closer, deepening the kiss.

"Baekkie... I..."

This time, both Baekhyun and the unknown man he was kissing ignored the third presence in the room, too absorbed in each other to pay attention to all the stuttering sounds that Sehun was making. 

"I-I-I already paid your bill and..."

Baekhyun couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when the brunet snaked his arms around his waist and hugged him closer, if that was even possible - one of the man's legs between his as his hands traveled to his back and fiddled with the straps of his patient's gown, a flash of embarrassment washing over him as he realized that he had no underwear underneath the gown as the other's knuckles brushed over his lower cheeks.

"Ah. This is kind of awkward... I think I should ---"

The other's ministrations on Baekhyun's body was taking its toll on him and he could feel the beginnings of the all too familiar coil in his stomach. He bit on the brunet's lower lip in a desperate cry for dominance, all to no avail. Still, he let the other devour his cavern in a way that no one else had - their lips never parting all throughout the passionate duel between their tongues, breathing through their noses just so they wouldn't have to let go.

"I-I really shouldn't be here when you're making out with your boyfriend, should I? I... Yeah... I'll just go...now."

And just like that, the spell seemed to have been broken as the man clad in white broke the kiss all of a sudden - a dazed expression on his face.

"I'm not his boyfriend," the brunet whispered to no one in particular as their prior audience had already left beyond the drapes, having had enough of their display of  ~~lust~~  affection. "I--- What the hell was that!?" he continued as soon as he recovered, turning an accusing glare to the man still perched above the gurney.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that... Hunnie, or I guess, Sehun may be his real name, is a guy I slept with and he kind of stalked me after that when I wanted nothing to do with him anymore, and I kissed you because... I don't really know why I did that but something compelled me to," Baekhyun muttered meekly, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"Well, let me guess. You just used me, thinking that kissing me would drive your lover boy away for good. That's it, isn't it? Everything's just a game for people like you, not even thinking about the consequences of such actions. If we've been caught, I might've lost my job by now. But it's okay, right? At least your stalker boy wouldn't be bothering you now, would he?" the man spat, eyes boring holes into Baekhyun's soul, causing the smaller man to whimper as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"I-It's not like that. I was really getting scared because he wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sorry if I made you feel violated in any way. There's really nothing I can do but say sorry, really," Baekhyun stuttered in between sobs, not even realizing he was crying until he felt the other's thumbs brush his tears away from his cheeks.

"Hush. I'm sorry I reacted that way. It was so unprofessional of me. I was just shocked and... confused. This is the first time a patient... or any person in general, did that to me. I was caught off guard. Sorry," the other cooed, encasing the sobbing man in his arms and rubbing small circles on his lower back.

"No. It's my fault. But please do believe me when I said that I didn't do it just to get rid of Sehun or to abuse you in any way. In fact, iactuallykindoflikedit," Baekhyun said the last part of his sentence hastily, cheeks turning beet red at his sudden confession.

"What did you say?" the nurse clarified, not catching Baekhyun's words.

"Nothing. Just... I'm sorry," Baekhyun trailed off, too embarrassed to explain himself.

"It's okay. I'm at fault too. Jesus! I don't even know what happened to me... what is happening to me right now. This is so so wrong," the nurse withdrew from the embrace and threaded his own hands on his messy hair, Baekhyun feeling a little sad at the sudden loss of warmth. He simply hugged himself and focused his attention on the nurse who was now pacing back and forth in the small space, thoroughly conflicted.

"Wait. You're making me dizzy. What's wrong?" Baekhyun finally said, grabbing the other as he passed by him, placing his hands on either shoulder, thereby rooting him to place.

"I-I-I responded to the kiss. I don't even know what made me do it but I'm sure I wanted it. If there's someone at fault here, it would be me. I-I shouldn't have let myself go that easily. But I wanted to kiss you, too. And what's worse is that I still do. I want to kiss you agai---" the blabbering man didn't get to finish as Baekhyun reunited their lips once more, this time in a more mellow dance, their heartbeats in sync with one another.

"Don't worry. I want it too. And if you really do feel bad about it, this doesn't have to be a one-time thing, you know?" Baekhyun whispered as they parted for air, their foreheads just touching.

"But we are not allowed to date patients. Hospital policy," the man said scornfully, still panting slightly.

"Give me the discharge papers," Baekhyun leaned back and reached out his hand.

"Wait... what?"

"Discharge papers. Give me it," Baekhyun said, shaking his outstretched hands impatiently. The other could only comply, mouth hanging open as Baekhyun hastily signed the papers and tossed it to the floor.

"Who wrote my chart?" Baekhyun chided, hands already reaching for the stethoscope on the other's neck yet again.

"Uh... I did."

"My name is not Baekkie, silly."

"But Mister Oh said..."

"Well, you heard that his name isn't Hunnie either, didn't you? Besides, what silly person would give their real name out to strangers, knowing that some may be prospective stalkers? And what do you know, I did get myself one!"

"Oh... So, what's your name?"

"I'm Byun Baekhyun. You?"

"I'm interested." 

"Ya!"

"But you are a stranger though."

"A stranger you're interested in."

"Well. That's true. Still... It wouldn't hurt to be cautious. Who knows what stalkers might do when they... ow! No need to be so harsh! I was just teasing!"

_*dingdongdingdong*_

This is the medical director, Kim Junmyeon speaking. It has been brought to my attention that some staff members haven't been wearing their complete prescribed uniform again. May I reiterate the importance of wearing your nameplates. It is a part of your uniform and is essential for your patients to recognize you lest any concerns, and god forbid, law suits, may arise. I repeat, wear your nameplates. Especially you, Nurse Park Chanyeol of the E.R. department. I saw you earlier.

_*dingdongdingdong*_

The nurse grinned sheepishly as he fished out a gold nameplate from his pocket. He fastened it onto the front of his scrub suit as he turned his attention to the pouting man on the gurney in front of him.

"So... Park Chanyeol, huh?"

"Yes, Byun Baekhyun?"

  
"That nameplate better be legit because I'm not gonna have any more stalkers in my life. Meet me at the coffee shop across the street when you go off. Where are my clothes anyway?"

"It's on the foot of the gurney. You sure you don't need some help in dressing?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Okay okay! Jeez, you sound like my mother when she scolds me. See you at three!"

And with that, Chanyeol went out through the drapes and left Baekhyun to dress himself in peace.

***

Baekhyun smiled as he did the last buttons of his polo, hopping off the gurney and striding out of the emergency room, but not before sending a playful wink towards a certain someone who was casually leaning on the counter of the nurse's station. If this was what he got from almost getting hit, Baekhyun thought that near-death experiences weren't so bad after all. Well, coincidences aren't, that is. Not when he snagged himself the most delicious arm candy that is Park Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors are part and parcel of my existence TYVM.  
> \- A quick one to cure the ChanBaek drought. I miss them SFM it hurts. ;AAA;  
> \- Also, I did't mean to make Sehun the bad guy. He's my bias but I just want to write him in and that's how it turned out. Lol sorry baby! uwu  
> \- I'm a sad little bean with no Chanbaek shipper friends irl so if anybody even reads this, hit me up at Twitter (where I mostly talk to myself) to spazz about Chanbaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms are appreciated as well. \o/


End file.
